


25 Days of Spice

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: 25 Vicley Winter drabbles to get you ready for Christmas.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 29
Kudos: 40





	1. Day 1: 'My car broke down in the snow'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madnephelite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/gifts).



> I know it's December 6 already, so posting the first 5 drabbles, then I'll post one a day. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list was inspired by one I found on tumblr at https://sakurablossomstorm-blog.tumblr.com/post/152864267597/christmaswinter-prompts  
> Here's my version of the list:  
> 25 Days of Spice
> 
> #1: ‘My car broke down in the snow’
> 
> #2: Wrapping Presents
> 
> #3: Christmas Movies
> 
> #4: Hot Chocolate
> 
> #5: Keeping Warm by the Fire
> 
> #6: Sleigh Ride
> 
> #7: 'You'd look sexy in a snowsuit'
> 
> #8: 'I'll be home for Christmas'
> 
> #9: Decorating the Tree
> 
> #10: 'Eggy, it's cold outside'
> 
> #11: Eggnog
> 
> #12: Snow Storm
> 
> #13: Secret Santa
> 
> #14: Ugly Matching Christmas Sweater
> 
> #15: Holiday Spice
> 
> #16: Snowed In
> 
> #17: Snowball Fights
> 
> #18: Making Christmas Cookies
> 
> #19: Christmas Shopping
> 
> #20: Putting Up the Christmas Lights
> 
> #21: Slipping on Ice
> 
> #22: Finding the Perfect Present
> 
> #23: Family Christmas
> 
> #24: Ice-Skating
> 
> #25: Under the Mistletoe

Vic sighs in annoyance and curses under her breath.

“Great, just great,” she mutters. Outside, snowflakes are falling down with dizzying speed, covering everything with a thick layer of snow. She’d think it’s beautiful. But, when this happens while she’s stuck in the middle of nowhere, she can’t help but think that this beauty has terrible timing. “Crap,” she mutters before grabbing her phone. She tries Travis. Then, she tries Andy. Maya. Dean. Ben. Even Jack. No answer. And then, she sees another name in her contacts. _Lucas._ She’d changed his name in her contacts when they’d kept going after Thanksgiving, when it had become clear that this – whatever this was between them – was going to last for at least another month.

“Victoria?” he asks breathlessly.

“Um, h- hey, Lucas,” she says nervously, though she’d never been before. “I- um, my car broke down in the snow. I tried calling the others, but no one-” he cuts her off.

“I’ll be right there,” he tells her and Vic can’t help but smile.


	2. Day 2: Wrapping Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas have to get to the Christmas Party. Lucas finds Vic trying to wrap presents

Their second Christmas together is a dinner at Andy and Maya’s, after they’d gone public months ago when Lucas had almost died in a coffee factory fire. Ryan and Andy were back together, even if it had broken poor Sullivan’s heart and made for a lot of awkwardness, Dean was bringing Maggie, and even Jennifer, Lucas’ sister was coming. Maya and Jack were still surprisingly together when they’d all though Gibshop wouldn’t last a month. Vic had joked that Lucas should change the policy, and her fiancé had simply rolled his eyes and told her he was working on it, jokingly. Supposedly even Sullivan was bringing someone. Travis was bringing a firefighter he’d met in L.A. when they went to fight wildfires. And, of course, Ben was bringing Miranda and Tuck. This is what leads to Lucas walking in on Vic as she is wrapping up presents, surrounded by red, green and gold wrapping paper with various bows and little name tags around her.

“Victoria?” he asks, perplexed. He’s still wearing his Chief uniform, with a small Christmas tree pin courtesy of Vic, but he sits down on the floor along with her and reaches for one of the boxes and wrapping paper.

“What are you doing?” she asks him. She looks gorgeous in a green sweater and jeans, her curly hair done a braided half-up hairstyle. He leans forward and cups her cheek before pressing a quick kiss to her.

When he pulls away, he smirks, “helping you, of course.” Vic just grins.


	3. Day 3:  Christmas Movies

When he gets back from the fire, exhausted, soot on his shirt and ash in his hair, he finds Victoria curled on the couch, a Christmas movie playing on the TV in front of her. She’s wearing a cute Christmas pajama and her feet are clad in fuzzy socks and Lucas desperately wants to wrap his arms around her. She looks up, almost sensing him and grins fondly at him.

“Hey…” she says, her voice husky and he crosses around the couch. She sits up, and he plops down on the couch beside her before pulling her in his arms, burying his face in her curls. Vic hugs him back, and he shudders as he inhales her spicy scent, pressing his body against hers. “You okay?” she asks when they finally pull away. He nods and tries to force a smile, but Vic doesn’t believe him for a second clearly.

“Just a rough one,” he sighs, defeated. “What are you doing, Eggy?”

“Watching Christmas movies,” she shrugs, grinning. “Wanna join? I need some warming up,” she winks and he chuckles before taking off his jacket and rolling the sleeves of his uniform shirt. He lies on his side and Vic curls against him, her body pressed against his as he wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss on the top of her head. Vic hits PLAY and snuggles closer to him.


	4. Day 4: Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic finds Lucas making hot chocolate. She joins him.

Vic’s eyes flutter open and she blinks blearily as she rolls closer to Lucas, but finds the other side of the bed empty. She blinks several times and sits up, but there is no trace of Lucas. He’d come home from a fire earlier, and she’d noticed the haunted look in his eyes, but he’d said he was fine and just kissed her passionately. Vic hadn’t refused and they’d fallen into bed together. She pulls on one of Lucas’ flannels and shoves her feet in a pair of slippers. Running a hand through her wild curls, she walks into the living room and finds the kitchen light still on and Lucas making something in front of the stove.

“Lucas,” she says slowly as she approaches him. “What are you doing?” He turns to her, and there is a sadness about him, and she presses closer to him and brushes her lips against his jaw.

“Sorry I woke you, Eggy,” he mutters. “I just- I couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d make some hot chocolate,” he shrugs. “My mom used to make it when I couldn’t sleep,” he adds, looking almost shy. “You want some?”

“Sure.”

A few minutes later, he joins her on the couch and hands her a mug, which she takes gratefully. And then, he pulls her to him, and she curls against him, resting her head on his shoulder.


	5. Day 5: Keeping warm  by the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, Lucas gets to take Vic to a little cabin on a snowy night.

Vic had gotten her way with their first vacation, but she’d compromised on their second. Mostly because Lucas had been looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his and Vic kind of had a soft spot for them. So, here they were, in a small, but cozy cabin. Unfortunately, said cabin was also freezing, so Vic herself was still bundled up in several layers, with a few blankets on top while Lucas was trying to start a fire.

“This is decidedly _un_ sexy, Lucas,” she tells him as she tries to warm up.

“Sorry, Eggy,” he says, and he sounds regretful, and Vic definitely doesn’t want him to feel bad about it. Finally, he gets the fire started and she can feel the heat from the crackling flames so she takes off her coat and scarf, though she stays in the cute sweater she’d been wearing and settles down beside Lucas, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him to her for a quick kiss that he returns in kind, his hands resting on her waist.

When they pull away, she smirks mischievously, “warm me up, hubby?” she asks him, wiggling her eyebrows. Lucas just chuckles and pulls her closer.


	6. Day 6: Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Lucas and Vic's vacation in the snow adventure. Lucas convinces Vic to go for a sleigh ride. Vic can't resist his blue eyes, and Lucas knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by @madnephelite's Day 5 manip: https://twitter.com/madnephelite/status/1202346316438917121?s=20

“You want to do what?” Vic asked, staring at her husband. To mark their engagement and HR clearing them, they’d gone to Hawaii, but Lucas had gotten his way for their honeymoon. [Vic had to admit, there were certain benefits to vacationing in the snow].

“Let’s go for a sleigh ride, Eggy,” he says, grinning at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

“A sleigh ride?” she asks, still trying to comprehend how Lucas could think this was a good idea. [But, then, he thought snowsuits were sexy].

“A horse-drawn sleigh. C’mon, Victoria. It’ll be romantic,” he smirks, still gazing at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his that weaken Vic’s resolve.

“Fine,” she rolls her eyes, pouting. Lucas grins and wraps and arm around her, and they walk to the sleigh rental. The horses are adorable and Vic busies herself petting them while Lucas talks to the rental people. Lucas wraps a blanket around them, and Vic snuggles closer as he takes the reins. Snowflakes are falling in a flurry around them, and Vic has to admit it is romantic.

“Would you like a picture taken?” somebody who oddly reminds Vic of Cam from the diner asks them and Lucas nods in thanks. They smile and the camera clicks. And then, they’re off, the horses moving at a dizzying speed as the snow flurries past them. 


	7. Day 7: 'You'd look sexy in a snowsuit'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas thinks Vic looks sexy in a snowsuit. From the Vicley Snow Vacation Adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this will be a bit late for some of you! Internet was being a pain in my ass! Day 8 will be posted later today. Enjoy!  
> xx

“Told you you’d look sexy in a snowsuit,” he quips, smirking smugly at her. Vic rolls her eyes. Lucas had gotten his way with their honeymoon after they’d vacationed in Hawaii to celebrate being cleared by HR and their engagement, so here they were. In snowsuits, snow falling all around them.

“Lucas Ripley, you better find ways to make this up to me,” she tells him as they walk to the ski rental.

“Oh, I will,” he grins.

And, he does. That night, Lucas takes particular satisfaction freeing Vic of her snowsuit as the fire roars in the fireplace, and Vic doesn’t complain one bit.


	8. Day 8: ‘I’ll be home for Christmas’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is off fighting fires on Christmas. He calls Vic to reassure her he'll make it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly angsty! Enjoy!

It’s Christmas, and while Vic wasn’t on shift, Lucas was on call. And, there was a big fire at a coffee plant. So, Vic had taken to pacing as the fire in the fireplace crackled, her hot chocolate long forgotten. Her phone rings, and she grabs it immediately, heart hammering in her chest when she sees it’s Sullivan.

“Where is he?” she snaps, getting ready to run out the door.

“Right here, Eggy,” Lucas’ hoarse voice comes through the receiver. “My phone may not have made it through,” he adds, and she huffs.

“Are you okay?” she asks, trying to keep herself from crying.

“Yeah. And, I’m coming home, Vic. I promise. I’ll be home for Christmas, Victoria,” he tells her, his voice soft and Vic barely stifles a sob. “Now, I’ve got to go. But, I’ll see you soon.”

Vic only breathes a sigh of relief when she opens the door to find him covered in ash and soot, and she pulls him inside.

“Told you I’d be home for Christmas,” he mutters hoarsely as she wraps her arms around him. “Merry Christmas, Victoria,” he whispers in her ear.

“Merry Christmas, Lucas,” she manages to say before letting out a relieved sob.


	9. Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic, Lucas and their kids decorate the Christmas tree. Fluff ensues.

It’s their first Christmas together as a family, and Vic manages to trade with a guy from another shift to be home with her kids and hubby to decorate the Christmas tree.

The first surprise comes in the form of Lucas, Dean and Sullivan coming in carrying a massive Christmas tree.

The second is the boxes of Christmas decorations they receive as wedding anniversary gifts.

They bake Christmas cookies and make hot chocolate before calling for the kids. Vic turns on some Christmas music, humming along as she starts decorating the Christmas tree, and Lucas joins her. The smile on his face as he lifts Ember up to put the star on the Christmas tree warms Vic’s heart, and she smiles fondly at him.


	10. Day 10: 'Eggy, it's cold outside'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas doesn't want Vic to have to deal with the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry almost Christmas! I am so sorry for abandoning this fic, I just haven't had the time. I hope you can forgive me. I'm gonna post all the drabbles by Christmas, so don't worry!  
> Enjoy, and happy day 10!

It was a cold winter night, one of those rare nights she’d spent at his place, snuggled in Lucas’ side wearing one of his cozy sweaters, her legs covered with warm blanket. She glances over at her watch, and sighs wistfully.

“I should get going, I have a shift tomorrow,” she tells him, shifting slightly. Lucas nods, though he doesn’t move either.

“Or, you could stay, Victoria. I mean, of course if you wanted to. Since it’s cold outside and everything,” he tells her, stumbling slightly over his words, a soft blush covering his cheeks. Vic nods, attempting to put on her clothes, but Lucas was being distracting. It had snowed, and snow now covered everything in a ‘winter wonderland’ sort of way.

She’s at the door when he stops her, and she turns around to meet his very blue eyes.

“You should stay,” he says softly. “Eggy, it’s cold outside,” he adds, and she smiles fondly at the nickname. [He’d come up with it because she was always ordering eggy thingies at their diner]. “I want you to stay,” he adds, and this shatters her resolve.

“You want me to stay?” He nods, and she steps towards him, reaching to pull him to her and press her lips to his.


	11. Day 11: Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chief Ripley and Hughes try to pretend they're professional. Eggnog makes it all better, though.

It was the annual SFD Christmas get together, and while everyone was sipping on eggnog and chatting, Vic stuck by the Christmas cookies, though her eyes were on Ripley. She’d been watching it all the time, but that’s all it could be since he was busy talking the brass who had showed up.

“Hughes,” she turns at the sound of his voice, finding that he was now standing next to her, wearing that fond smile reserved just for her, smiling with his eyes and everything, sporting a cozy-looking Christmas sweater.

“Chief,” she mutters. “Having fun?”

“Yes. Yourself?” Vic can’t help but get lost in his blue eyes.

“Yup. Cookies are delicious,” she beams and gestures to the decorated cookies.

He smiles slightly and hands her a Christmas themed mug. “Victoria, would you like some eggnog?” She smiles and takes the mug gratefully.

“Thank you,” she tells him, her voice soft. “Merry Christmas, Lucas.”

"Merry Christmas, Victoria," he tells her softly before moving towards other firefighters.


	12. Day 12:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic and Lucas are snowed in.

It was one of those lazy mornings, waking up in each other’s arms, feet tangled together, Lucas’ arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Vic blinks away the last remaining traces of sleep as Lucas stirs beside her, and she moves to get up when both of their phones beep to alert them of the current snow storm. When she finally gets up and makes her way to the window, she finds that the alerts weren’t wrong. Lucas is already on the phone, trying to make arrangements as Vic tries reach the station.

They turn to each other once they’re done, and Lucas cups hers cheek gently,

“Looks like we’re snowed in,” he tells her, and she nods.

“Yup. Whatever shall we do?” she smirks at him, wiggling her eyebrows. Lucas smirks, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Why, Victoria, I think you might have a few ideas,” he quips. She smirks, entirely delighted.

“Mhm,” she mutters before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
